Svart Isen
by Frost-Siblings
Summary: It is post-Great Thaw. Arendelle is slowly returning to normal...as normal as having someone with ice powers for ruler. Elsa is still Queen, and Anna the Princess. However, emotions still run high and get the better of both sisters. The Queen falls victim first, and her wrath begins the darkest period of Arendelle's history. Warning: Dark!Elsa in future chapters. Elsanna.
1. Prologue

**A/N from the Frost Siblings**

**Jez: **Hey, I'm Jez, the older of the Frost Siblings. This is a Frozen fanfic Will & I have been working on for two weeks, and it's still a work in progress. I hope you enjoy it!

**Will: **No we're twins and there is no older or younger. By the way, "Svart Isen" stands for "Black Ice" in Norwegian. So please 'enjoy' this fanfiction.

**DISCLAIMER:** _Frozen and its characters do NOT belong to the Frost Siblings. Only the plot does, we guess._

* * *

**Prologue**

_in which our narrator introduces: _

_himself - our favorite princess' predicament - her dark, enchanting sister - and the pain they never knew they shared_

* * *

_**- Will-O'-The-Wisp -**_

Also known as foolish fire.

Or ghost light.

Or maybe you could just stick to calling me a wisp.

"_**IGNIS FATUUS"**_

_**They say I draw travellers**_

_**Away from safe roads**_

_**But there's more:**_

_**I lead them to the path**_

_**They're meant to walk**_

_**It's their Fate.**_

Perhaps folklores have convinced you that I'm not to be trusted. I am supposed to lead people away from "safe" paths after all, aren't I? But I tell you this, in all seriousness, that what I speak of now, is the truth.

So I said I would introduce myself. I am but a wisp, a small part to the big story I'm going to tell you. I used to have a name, but I've chosen to forgo it.

No one liked it anyway.

And I'm just a little flame.

* * *

**_- No Escape -_**

For a wandering soul, I never wander. I know my goals and exactly where I want to go, and I assure you I am not as bored as to "lead people astray". I have better things to do than that. I like to watch people who've left powerful impressions on me when I was still just a human; and as you might have already guessed, I've made it my hobby to keep an eye on a certain pair of sisters.

But, I never thought it would come to this.

Even as a spirit of some sort, I never imagined that it would _ever_, come to this.

I guess I was wrong.****

**_"THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW ABOUT ME"_**

**_I am ignis fatuus._**

**_I am never wrong._**

But they must love proving me wrong, don't they?

No one saw it coming. Really. Neither did I.

It all started with a drop of Fear mixed into a flurry of the one emotion called Love. Of this tainted concoction, Jealousy was borne. Hurt, Death and Insanity were its aftermath.

**_"THE WORLD AS I KNOW IT"_**

**_Is cold_**

**_And full of tears_**

**_Of the wounded_**

**_Their cries are loud_**

**_But one scream drowns it all._**

This is really too difficult for you to swallow, isn't it? It was a tough nut for me to crack, so it must be taking you ages to understand a single word I'm saying. I'll just do a little recount first so you can comprehend the subsequent things I'll be telling you after this.

"What do you know about true love?"

She didn't reply. Receiving no response, her tormentor took hold of her chin with a cold hand and forced her head up. Crimson orbs void of every known emotion stared into her own frightened ones. Sharp nails dug into her skin and the voice she once loved snarled icily, "Did you not hear me, Anna?"

Alas, the Princess couldn't hold it back anymore. Gathering as much of her defiant confidence left, she replied with a trembling voice, "Stop it, Elsa."

A terribly long moment of silence.

Then an electrifying pain on her left cheek. Her mind barely registered the stinging slap delivered by the once loving hand of her sister, before icy lips planted themselves on the same, abused flesh.

"I should've known that you never figured out the answer, even till now," the very hand that had slapped her caressed her other cheek, "My dearest, sweetest and most naive...Anna." The last word, her name, was whispered hotly into her reddening ear.

The younger felt the lump in her throat grow, tightening painfully. She was cornered.

Trapped by her sister's dark words.

Her eyes locked with seductive, crimson orbs.

Her soul captured by her predator's stimulating touch.

In other words, she was caught in every aspect - physically, emotionally and perhaps, mentally.

There was no escaping this.

* * *

**_- Dark Enchantment -_**

Whatever the Queen wanted, the Queen got.

And that included her sister. With a few simple words, her enchanting, smoky gaze and the abrupt changes between gentle touches and cruel blows, she had her sister trapped.

She wondered for a moment, noticing the Princess' faltering confidence and darkening blushes, if the girl was a closet masochist. She smirked darkly, her frozen, black heart enjoying the concoction of blatant pain and reluctant pleasure on her sister's face.

_I want more._

Her mind overcome with selfish desire, the Snow Queen leaned in, peppering her prey's neck with wet kisses.

A moan.

The irregular breathing rhythm.

The erratic racing of her pulse.

The Queen chuckled.

Yes, she certainly wanted more.

* * *

**_- Shared Suffering -_**

Two women.

One a Queen, the other a Princess.

One with power over the ice and snow, the other a person who held no magic.

One with platinum blonde hair, the other with strawberry blonde locks.

One with the frozen heart, the other with the heart of lively summer.

One the predator, the other the prey.

Yet, despite all these differences, the similarities they share were stunningly as many.

Both are royalty.

Both were really just flawed human beings in the end.

Both were borne of the same parents.

Both had a heart of their own.

Both were victims to their own emotions.

They spent thirteen years of their lives living in isolation; they were apart, yet they suffered together at the same time. It would be ignorant of anyone to see them as anything but two peas in a pod.

Then things changed. People changed.

There were consequences.

One death.

A losing war.

Then the second death.

Torture and torment.

And finally, the third death.

I hope you managed to catch up. Did you?

Good. That means we can move on.

* * *

**A/N from the Frost Siblings**

**Jez:** That's all for the Prologue! You may have noticed that the writing style is pretty familiar, and that you've seen it somewhere before. Well, you're right! We decided to use "The Book Thief" writing style to better convey the feels in our story. I'm not sure if it worked effectively, so you tell us! Click on the "Review" button below and leave us some comments. Remember to keep them constructive, so we can do a better job next time!

**Will:** You can find and follow us on Tumblr - .com

_Frost Siblings signing off! See you in the next chapter!_


	2. Part I Chapter 1

**A/N from the Frost Siblings**

**Jez: **And we are back with Chapter 1! I really hope you guys were able to catch on with the story so far. I get the writing style can be a little tough to keep up with. But hang in there guys. It gets easier along the way. I hope.

**Will:** Also I just want to say if you aren't feeling anything yet you're a monster.

**Jez:** Pardon my brother's words, guys. He may or may not mean it.

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Frozen and its characters do NOT belong to Frost Siblings. Only the plot does, we guess._

* * *

**Part One**

_**the beginning**_

_featuring:_

_after the great thaw - kristoff bjorgman - forbidden attraction - an illegitimate jealousy - finding a suitor - and the unforeseen death_

_**- Love Thaws -**_

_The Great Thaw._

The moving image of snow and ice leaving their resting places and rising into the sky like ascending souls of martyrs, forming the Queen's signature snowflake for a split second, before dispersing into the cold, thin air.

For the common folk of Arendelle, that was their memory of the Great Thaw.

For the Princess, it was the look of relief and the smile of delight on her sister's face as she thawed the frozen kingdom. Anna could never forget taking her first breath (since she died) wrapped in her sister's arms.

But for the Queen, things were very much different in her own eyes.

All she could remember was the frozen statue of her little sister that saved her from _cruel_ decapitation. The thought that despite all the hurtful things she had done to her only living family, that Anna would still_ die _for her, was simply overwhelming.

"_**THE QUEEN'S MOST COMMON THOUGHTS"**_

_**I don't deserve to be alive.**_

_**I deserve to die.**_

_**I don't deserve her love.**_

_**I don't deserve her.**_

It didn't really hit her then, but when the second night came, her sleep was fitful, her dreams were vivid. Every night since then, she would wake up with a start, having broken out in cold sweat and tears streaming down her face.

There would be rush of footsteps and her door would burst open. Arms would wrap around her trembling, crying form and a soft, gentle voice would hum the sweetest, calmest tune. Instantly, the Queen would quieten down, relishing the feel of her sister's warmth and focusing on the sound of an angel's voice.

Hesitantly, the Queen would return her sister's embrace, only to fall even deeper in love with the touch of another human being she had deprived herself of for thirteen years of her life.

After placing several light kisses on the Queen's forehead, Anna would ask softly, "Do you want to tell me about your dream?"

The Queen would always reply with a definitive 'no'.

But she knew.

She knew that Anna, her dearest sister, would wait patiently with open arms, for her to answer with a 'yes' when the right time came.

Guilt tore at the Queen's heart that maybe she wasn't ready to say 'yes', and that she probably wouldn't ever be ready. How could she ever tell Anna that she dreams of the Princess turning into an ice statue for all eternity?

They've been apart thirteen years, but Anna knows her sister's heart. And every night, whenever the Queen suffered the trauma of nightmares, the younger girl would take hold of her sister's shaking hand and place it against her heart, "See, Elsa? My heart is still beating. And you're alive. That's all that matters."

And each time she whispered those loving words of assurance, the Queen would break into a fresh bout of happy tears, glad for the constant reminder.

"_**FATE DICTATES"**_

_**Fate can be beautiful.**_

_**Fate can be lenient.**_

_**Fate can be, but it isn't.**_

_**Fate is cruel.**_

_**And Fate cannot be changed.**_

Fate dealt the sisters a cruel hand before.

And Fate will do it again.

What? Me?

You must be mistaken. I am but a little flame that leads people to their Fate. I'm just a guide, and I can't change Fate.

* * *

**A/N from the Frost Siblings**

**Jez:** I bet a lot of you know what's coming up next.

**Will: **We know what's happening next, but of course these lips are sealed.

_Frost Siblings signing off! See you in the next chapter!_


	3. Part I Chapter 2

**A/N from the Frost Siblings**

**Jez: **Here's Chapter 2 of Part I. Enjoy!

**Will: **Thanks for all the support that has been given to us so far!

**DISCLAIMER: **_Frozen and its characters do NOT belong to Frost Siblings. Only the plot does, we guess._

* * *

_**- Kristoff Bjorgman -**_

The Official Ice Master and Deliverer.

He was right; it wasn't a thing. Elsa had to admit that she was a little befuddled about her sister's request since the Great Thaw.

"And a new sled! Preferably of the latest model!"

_Seriously_? _A new sled_? The Queen was more confused than anything if she had to describe how she felt when Anna made such a demanding request.

_What did Kristoff Bjorgman do to deserve this title of "Ice Master and Deliverer" as well as a sled of the latest model? _

She remembered seeing him with her sister in her ice palace, and never really bothered to find out who that gruffy blonde man was. The thought that _another man_ was getting his dirty, grubby hands all over her innocent, pure little sister was enough to get her all riled up and demand that they leave her alone.

But of course the Queen had to comply with the Princess' earnest request. How could she say 'no' to those _dreamy_-colored orbs that begged her wordlessly for a reward on her _friend's_ behalf?

For a couple of days, the Queen studied the man Anna thought worthy of her friendship. Surely there had to be something else about him besides his unnatural but cute relationship with his reindeer.

_Sven, was it_?

She didn't know why she was struggling so hard to find the other good in him.

Perhaps, she thought, she needed to know if he was good enough for her sister. Or maybe, just maybe, she was looking for ways to prove him better than herself, and vice versa.

She then remembered his many attempts to befriend her. She did her best to avoid anything beyond a professional relationship with him, but Kristoff Bjorgman, in her opinion, was a rather stubborn man.

There was something nostalgic about his stubbornness. It was dangerously disarming and strangely secure. Elsa thought hard about it for a while, and realized with great alarm that he was as stubborn as her sister.

However, Kristoff was not Elsa's sister, nor would he ever take precedence over the Princess. Elsa rooted that thought in her mind and thus made sure to keep some distance between them.

There was only one person, the Queen decided, that she would allow through the gates to her innermost being.

It was such a shame she had to shut her out as well.

* * *

**.:_ Thirteen Days Ago _:.**

"Elsa, come on! It's going to be fun! I've done it before!"

"Do you mean to tell me that you rode down the steepest mountain in Arendelle on the back of a moose _before_?"

"Number one, it's not a mountain; it's...just a hill. Number two, Sven's a reindeer, not a moose!"

The Queen held up her hands in surrender. There was no winning when the Princess of Arendelle had set her mind on something, "Okay, okay. You win, _Princess_."

Anna fist-pumped the air, "All right!"

The Official Ice Master and Deliverer waited for the sisters at the foot of North Mountain. He waved at the sisters with a half-eaten carrot.

Anna yelped in happiness at seeing her friend and ran to hug him. Without knowing why, Elsa felt a strange discomfort creeping up her heart, gnawing its way into her consciousness.

For a moment, Queen Elsa of Arendelle wanted to order the man to not _touch_ her sister.

But she waved the pain away. _Perhaps_, she thought, _I have a little of a sister complex_.

The trio hiked up North Mountain with Sven romping around in the snow, chewing noisily on the occasional carrot Kristoff threw. Even at its base, all three could see the icy citadel Elsa had created during her self-exile.

Memories of the encounter in her palace that led to the freezing of Anna's heart began to assault her. She stiffened, rooted to the ground as she watched the past flash by her eyes, taunting her, mocking her.

Reminding her of how she nearly caused her sister's eternal death.

The snow was light at first. Little snowflakes falling around them.

It was July.

Anna was the first to notice the sudden change in the Queen's disposition.

"Elsa!"

The Snow Queen gave no sign that she heard the younger, and the icy wind grew stronger as Elsa sank deeper into a trance.

"Elsa, stop! I'm right here! Everything's going to be all right!"

Kristoff Bjorgman looked on in worry. He knew he was helpless in this case, he had always noticed the distance the Queen placed between them.

Elsa?

Elsa.

Elsa!

Through the howling wind that mirrored the swirling storm inside her, Elsa heard her name. But in all her power, the Queen was weak. She couldn't fight off the guilt that she tried to bury with her past.

No, not when she froze her sister's heart. Not when Anna sacrificed her life for such _scum_ as her.

A sudden warmth coalesced around Elsa. The frozen fury dropped all at once.

Anna wrapped herself tighter around her older sister.

Burying her head into the Queen's back, the Princess pleaded, "Elsa, please...stop. I'm here, I'm here for you."

The stunned Queen brought a trembling hand to her own face. _What have I done_?

_I'm sorry._

_ I'm so sorry, Anna._

_ I could've hurt you._

_ Again._

"I'm sorry, Anna. I'm so sorry. I could've hurt you. I'm sorry, An-"

A gloved finger pressed against Elsa's lips.

"It's all right, Elsa. I know you would never hurt me."

Elsa wanted to smile back, to reassure the shining ray of hope which was the only light in her world that _yes, everything would be okay._

But she couldn't.

Elsa pushed Anna away.

"Elsa? What's wrong?"

Elsa turned back to Arendelle and ran.

"Elsa, no! No, wait! Please..."

Elsa did not reply or look back.

She tried to chase after her sister but Kristoff held her back. He shook his head and said, "Let her be. I think she needs some time...and space. But you should probably go see her, later."

As much as she wanted to race after her sister, Anna could see the sense in Kristoff's words. So the Princess could only look on, like she did, long ago, at the Queen's fleeing back.

"_**THE QUEEN FLEES"**_

_**The source of all her worry, fear and guilt.**_

_**The source of all her hope, courage and love.**_

_**Anna.**_

_**It has always been Anna.**_

_**The source of her Life.**_

_**But Life must give way to Death.**_

_**From Anna**_

_**She runs.**_

The despair is only beginning.

* * *

**A/N from the Frost Siblings**

**Jez:** To be honest, it really hurt while we were working on this chapter. And the next. And the next. I don't know how we made it out alive. I guess sad piano instrumentals and coffee helped.

**Will: **I died a little.

_Frost Siblings signing off! See you in the next chapter!_


	4. Part I Chapter 3

**A/N from the Frost Siblings1**

**Will: **Oh my sandwiches over 400 views overnight thanks guys! Virtual hugs for everyone!

**Jez: **You guys are amazing! Wow! I never thought- *starts to break down with tears of joy, gross sobbing* You guys are beautiful people. Yes, virtual hugs for everyone.

**DISCLAIMER:** _Frozen and its characters do NOT belong to the Frost Siblings. Only the plot does, we guess._

* * *

_**- Forbidden Fruit -**_

As she was running down North Mountain, Elsa could not shake off the feel of Anna's warm embrace.

Love, her greatest ally.

It enabled her to thaw her kingdom and allow her people to live normal lives again.

Love, her greatest enemy.

It was yet another grim reminder that Elsa should stay away from the forbidden emotion that kept her alive and yet had the power to kill her as well.

She didn't know when it all began; whether her affections manifested when they were only just children, or when the Princess _died_ for her. She could scarcely believe it when the sister she thought dead, stepped courageously between a _traitorous_ man and herself.

Her disbelief had come out in a choked sob, "You sacrificed yourself _for me_?'

"_I love you_."

It must've been at that moment when Elsa, the Snow Queen, felt herself melting. Figuratively.

If the very person she had hurt twice would still give up her life for her, then what right had she to hate herself? What right had she to beat herself up and drown in her self-hate when the person who was supposed to hate her still loved her?

For once, the Queen felt her fears disappear.

For once, she felt like a normal person again.

It probably started there, Elsa believed, where her feelings developed beyond 'friendly, sisterly love'.

Or perhaps it was the nightly visits to her chambers to comfort her. The warm, loving hugs and light kisses that caressed her very soul.

Who threw the first furtive glance, nobody knew. But what Elsa knew, was that each time their eyes connected, she could feel herself drowning in those _dreamy_-colored orbs, entranced by her soft touch and enticed by her pretty little lips.

The forbidden fruit was dangling right before her eyes and the Queen recognized it immediately.

She agonized over these forbidden feelings. She was Queen. She was Anna's older sister. Her role model. And they were both women.

* * *

It was in the late evening when the Princess finally returned home. The sun had set only a few minutes before, and Anna had decided that her wait was long enough. She needed to talk to the Queen.

She stood outside the Queen's chambers.

Elsa plunged into her dark world of self-hate once again. And this time, she wouldn't let her sister in. She locked her door, doing her best to ignore Anna's pleading cries to let her in. To open the door.

Pitiful begging gradually turned into temper tantrums outside her door.

"Let me in, Elsa, or I swear I'll tear the damn door down!"

"You promised, Elsa! You said you would never shut the door again! You promised!"

"You broke our promise, Elsa…"

"How could you, Elsa?!"

"Elsa, please…"

This happened every night since that day. It's been two weeks now.

Usually, these frustrated commotions of Anna's would turn into desperate cries and finally soften into resigned sighs. Elsa could hear it all. And she would be lying if she said that she never thought once of giving in and opening the door.

But she couldn't.

She would never break her sister's trust by following her selfish heart. She was Queen of the snow and ice after all, she deserved to be alone. And she would never let herself taint her sister with such terrible love. _Never_.

"_**THE FORBIDDEN FRUIT"**_

_**A glossy, red surface**_

_**Promising, tantalizing flesh**_

_**Its taste is Life**_

_**Its nature is Death**_

So the door remained shut.

* * *

**A/N from the Frost Siblings**

**Will: **Remind me never to shut my door.

**Jez: **What? You keep your door shut? I kept mine own open ever since I watched Frozen. (But it's really because the night breeze is too good to keep my door closed.)

_Frost Siblings signing off! See you in the next chapter!_


	5. Part 1 Chapter 4

**A/N from the Frost Siblings**

**Will: **Whoops we haven't been uploading for a while but no worries we're both still alive. This chapter's pretty short though so we might release another chapter tonight :)

**Jez: **Yeah it is kinda late but did we plan to release it late or not? Hope you like this chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: **_Frozen and its characters do NOT belong to the Frost Siblings. Only the plot does, we guess._

* * *

_**- Illegitimate Jealousy -**_

Fourteen days and counting.

Each day the Queen grew more edgy. She never knew being apart from the one she loved more than a sister could be worse than her thirteen years of isolation.

The very thought of Anna's smile, her laugh and even her awkwardness would cause her throat to tighten and her heart to ache. If she did nothing to quell her discomfort, it would turn into actual, physical pain as the nerves in her left arm began to hurt.

Then little snowstorms would kick up inside her room.

For two weeks, Elsa did everything she could to get rid of her emotional and physical pain. But there was only one way it could all go - down. The snowstorms grew in intensity, and icicles grew from every wall.

Knock.

The contact of knuckles against wood was barely audible, but the Queen heard it. The mini-blizzard stopped, snowflakes falling slowly.

"Elsa?"

The lump in her throat grew larger. It was Anna. _Anna knows_.

"Go away, Anna."

_No._

_That's not what I want._

_But that's what I meant._

_I love you, Anna._

_I wish we could be like before._

_But we can't._

"Why, Elsa?!"

_We just can't._

"_**ANNA'S THOUGHTS OF THE DAY"**_

_**Why won't she let me in?**_

_**She needs me.**_

_**Don't shut me out, please.**_

_**Open the door.**_

_**Elsa, come back to me.**_

_**I love you.**_

"I love you, Elsa."

A defeated sigh. The softening padding of feet away from her door. Elsa sank to the floor, weeping.

"I'm sorry, Anna."

For another week, the Queen chose to stay inside her room, occasionally leaving that comfort zone to search for material in

the royal library. And she would stumble across her sister, and _him_.

Elsa knew she had no right to feel a single bit of distaste for the blonde man that she felt right now. But she did. She couldn't help it. Despite her position of power, she still saw Kristoff Bjorgman as a threat.

_It's unfair_, she decided. _Why can't I have been born a man_? _And why did I end up being Anna's sister_?

For once, not only was she jealous of Kristoff's relationship, she was jealous of his _position_. As a man. As a person not related to his love interest.

"Elsa?"

The Queen froze, her arms tightening around the books she had picked out from the shelves of the royal library. She bit her bottom lip anxiously.

The Princess ran up to her sister, eyes glittering with relief, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Relief gave way to shock at the harsh reply, "W-Wha-?"

Elsa gritted her teeth. She hadn't meant for it to come out that way. It was _supposed_ to be a playful reply, a subtle reassurance that she was _perfectly fine_.

"If you'll excuse me," the Queen's next words came out soft, but cold, "I have to go."

She walked away as quickly as her queenly garb would allow her to.

"What did I ever do to you? Why are you shutting me out again?!"

"Anna, stop! Please, just leave your sister be!" Her companion called out, running towards the frustrated, angry form of the Princess.

_Just leave your sister be_!

With the constant reminder of the only relationship she could hold with Anna, Elsa felt a small, bubbling pit of guilt and anger boil within her. She spun around gracefully on her heels, facing the pair, her chin held high.

"You are a _lucky man_, Kristoff Bjorgman!"

The look of discomfort on his face was good enough to satisfy the Queen, and she whipped around, stalking proudly back to her room.

_Please be good to her_.

"_**KRISTOFF BJORMAN'S CONFUSION" **_

_**This icy force both foul and fair.**_

_**Beautiful.**_

_**Powerful.**_

_**Dangerous.**_

_**Cold.**_

A quiet murmur of acknowledgment, "Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

**A/N from the Frost Siblings**

**Jez:** Did it hurt? So angst such ouch much cry wow.

**Will: **Doge. It's a phase just like Frozen.


	6. Part 1 Chapter 5

**A/N from the Frost Siblings**

**Will:** Hey hey it's the last chapter of part 1! Thanks for everyone's support so far and in response to Darkcookie we'll try to lengthen our stories so we cn prolong everyone's suffering.

**Jez: **This chapter was the real killer. I really have nothing else to say. This heart is dead. Gone. Bai. I mean, enjoy the chapter._  
_

_**Disclaimer: **Frozen and its characters do NOT belong to the Frost Siblings. Only our plot does, we guess._

* * *

_**- Sudden Death -**_

"Your Majesty, I'm sure you're well aware that for a kingdom to run smoothly," the Queen's advisor spoke, "It needs two rulers; a King and a Queen."

Elsa nodded, tracing the rim of her wine glass. She hid her disinterest well.

"We have sought out our neighboring kingdoms and it appears many of them are aware that you have not yet chosen a King."

The Queen frowned. None of her advisors took notice.

"They offered to send suitors to Arendelle," another of them piped up, "And we agreed!"

Panic.

_No! I'm not ready yet! I can't!_ She screamed internally.

The Queen stood up, slamming her hand on the table. Ice began to spread on the smooth wooden surface. Her subordinates pushed away from the table.

"You agreed without seeking _my_ permission?!"

"Please calm down, Your Majesty," the eldest of her advisors said calmly, "Arendelle is in need of a King."

"But-"

"I'm sure Your Majesty holds high importance for the kingdom's welfare."

"I do-"

"Then Your Majesty will know that this is most essential to the wellbeing of your people. A kingdom will not be stable without two rulers. A kingdom with one will be toppled in no time."

"Arendelle has been peaceful in my reign so far!"

"Surely Your Majesty remembers the traitorous Prince Hans of the Southern Isles?"

Ouch.

Silence. The very mention of _him_, the one who nearly stole her sister from her in one night, the one who left her sister to die, sent her mind whirling. She was furious, albeit nauseous.

"This meeting is over. You are all dismissed," she snarled, glaring at the advisor who had argued with her.

"Your Majesty-"

"I said enough!" She shouted, and the ice that subdued the table shattered into ice splinters, reinforcing her command.

Not waiting for any of their responses, she left the meeting room, slamming the heavy doors behind her with a bang.

She began to run. Away from her problems. Just like she always had. Elsa escaped into the palace garden, panting heavily. Finding her special spot underneath the oldest tree in the garden, she leaned against the tree.

_Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show._

It was her mantra, the words that belonged solely to her being. She buried her face into her hands, sobbing brokenly.

Snow fell around her gently.

It's July.

A terrified heart. A petrified soul.

And then a melodious giggle in the air.

Elsa looked up, her tears slowly drying.

_Anna._

The snow stopped. The Queen was instinctively drawn to the Princess' voice, her laughter. She got up from the ground and walked towards to the source of her Life, her happiness. She smiled.

Her sister was as bubbly as ever, as though Elsa had never hurt her before. And then there was _him_.

The one Anna replaced her with.

She clutched at her aching heart, gritting her teeth as pain ran through her left arm once again. It was getting too much to bear; she pushed her only love away, Kristoff Bjorman stood between them and now her advisors were planning for her to cozy up with strangers she'd never met before.

She watched them chat for what felt like hours, contemplating her next action. _Dreamy_-colored eyes clashed with her own. Their eye contact was a violent one, as the Princess' stare hardened. Her grudge was not yet resolved.

Kristoff paused in his speech about his reindeer Sven, sensing Anna's shift in focus. He followed his friend's line of sight. His heart stopped. _The Queen_.

"A-Anna-"

A trembling hand reaching out for the form of her sister. Tears gathering in her eyes again. Elsa was not used to the cold look Anna threw at her. She was not ready to deal with the hardened heart against her.

"Let's go, Kristoff."

An arm wrapping around his and pulling him in the opposite direction of the Queen. He may have thought that he was dreaming at first, but Kristoff Bjorgman believed that he was the only witness to the very moment Queen Elsa of Arendelle broke into pieces. As fragile as she looked, the Snow Queen shattered like glass hitting the ground.

Momentary loss. That was what Elsa felt the moment her sister broke their eye contact and turned away.

_No... _

_Anna, please…_

_Don't walk away._

_I never knew I needed you._

_And now I really do._

_I'm sorry, Anna._

The pain in her left arm grew, and in an instant, a blizzard surrounded her.

The harsh wind biting her skin alerted Anna to her sister's intensifying emotions. She faced her sister, and saw past her own anger, into Elsa's brokenhearted desperation.

"Elsa…"

She took a step towards the older woman, hand reaching out to her once again. A strong arm held her back from taking another step.

"Kristoff!"

The man was firm. He would not allow the Princess to get hurt again, even if it meant holding her back from the one she loved enough to die for.

"I can't let you get hurt again, Anna."

"You don't have to protect me," Anna protested, struggling against him, "Let me go to her, Kristoff!"

"No!" He could feel his heart breaking at her pleas. He already felt terrible that he was separating them, but he never wanted to see Anna dying before his eyes ever again, "I can't let that happen again."

_At this moment, Elsa was a threat_. _A threat to Anna. A threat to him._

From a distance, in her whirlwind of emotions, the Queen waited. Waited for her sister to rescue her again. She could see her sister reaching for her again.

Then _he_ stood between them. _Kristoff Bjorgman_, she snarled mentally.

Gathering the greatest of her ice powers into her right hand, she was ready to shed blood. Or in her case, freeze someone to death eternally.

_Kristoff Bjorman must die. Die!_

The Queen raised her hand, aiming it at the man.

While his body instinctively shifted into one of self-defense, Anna took the opportunity to run past him towards her sister. The Princess now stood in between the Snow Queen and Kristoff, momentarily preventing Elsa from attacking.

"No!"

_No!_

Realization hit the Snow Queen. She could not hurt her sister again.

Using every ounce of her strength and control, she held the charge back from leaving her hand. But that overwhelming energy had to go somewhere. She repurposed her aim and fired.

It hit someone.

Someone died that instant.

"_**I EXPRESS MY CONDOLENCES"**_

_**I am saddened to hear of your**_

_**sudden loss.**_

_**Words cannot even begin to**_

_**express my sorrow.**_

_**My heart is with you**_

_**in this time of**_

_**grief.**_

_**You are in my prayers.**_

The Queen fell to the ground gasping, her right hand clutching her chest. Her eyes shut as she slowly drifted into the world of black abyss.

Then Elsa grew still.

Death had finally caught up.

* * *

**A/NWill: **And it's over! Don't worry everyone there's more where that came from.

**Jez: **We are held up by lots of projects, but no worries, once all that shit is over, we'll start rolling again.

_Frost Siblings signing off! See you in the next chapter!_


	7. Part II Chapter 1

**A/N from the Frost Siblings**

**Jez: **Hey I'm a one for today. Because Will has a job and I don't and I remain unemployed. I'm either writing, gaming or sleeping. I apologize for the long wait, but here's the first chapter of Part II. I hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Frozen and its characters do NOT belong to Frost Siblings. Only the plot does, we guess._

* * *

**Part Two**

_**the middle**_

_featuring:_

_the princess' lamentations - the queen's struggle - a friend's worry - a darkness straining to be free - and the second death_

* * *

_**- The Princess' Lamentations -**_

Silence ruled in place of Arendelle's Queen.

Or was it Death?

"Elsa?"

The voice that tried to topple the reign of Silence was quiet, yet loud at the same time. The subtle tremble in her voice spoke volumes about her disbelief.

Princess Anna could not, for that moment, accept that Death had stolen her sister. _No_, she declared bravely against the invincible entity that had taken Elsa away from her, _you will give me back my sister. You will not have her._

_Oh, but I already do._ It felt as though Death had heard her and replied.

"Elsa!" Anna rushed towards the Queen's body, as if she'd seen Death and was trying hard, so desperately, to get Elsa away from the cruel entity. She skidded on her knees across the ice and wrapped her arms around her sister.

"_**WHAT ANNA DID THERE & THEN"**_

_**She cried.**_

_**She wished.**_

_**She regretted.**_

_**She hoped.**_

_**She prayed.**_

"I'm sorry, Elsa…"

_Say something!_

_Elsa, please!_

_Don't leave me!_

_Please...just say something…_

* * *

"Anna!" Kristoff ran over to the sisters. The Princess was too distracted, too grieved, to notice the emotion in his eyes. Remorse. He was regretting just like she was. _Maybe_, he thought, _I'm the one who messed up this time_.

With a burst of emotion, the Princess ripped off her glove and pressed her hand against the Queen's cool cheek frantically.

"You're ice cold."

If you had been there like I was, you would've been able to tell that all Anna could see then was her sister. Only Elsa. Not even Kristoff.

"We've got to get you somewhere warm," Anna said to her sister, clearly having plummeted to the point where she didn't care if Elsa could hear her or not. She got up shakily to her feet and tried to lift her sister's body.

But her shock and loss left her strengthless, and she broke down again. _You're weak_, she berated herself. _You can't bear her burden, or even support her. You're useless._

Letting out whimpers and wails, she tugged at her sister's arm agitatedly, her heart shattering further every time she failed.

Kristoff snapped out of his trance, and to his dismay, discovered the Princess losing herself in the process of trying to carry the Queen.

"Anna, let me."

Taking a deep breath to calm his palpitating heart, he slipped his arms underneath the woman's body and lifted her up. _She's light_, he gaped inwardly, _lighter than Anna_.

"Hurry."

It was an order. One that finally sounded like a command. Kristoff didn't question it. He knew his place well enough.

* * *

The two dashed across the palace garden into the castle, with Elsa safely secured in the man's arms. Servants paused whatever they were doing and scurried out of their respective places of work with much concern.

The Royal Servants joined the pair, with Gerda leading the weeping Princess away by the elbow to freshen up while Kai aided Kristoff with the Queen.

While they laid Elsa to rest on her bed, I looked on. I could sense her life force diminishing. For the thousandth time, I believed that all hope was lost.

"Elsa!" The Princess burst into the Queen's chambers, pushing whoever stood in her way. Kristoff stumbled backwards, barely catching himself before he fell. With a heavy heart, he watched as Anna began to break down into tears again, burying her face into the woman's chest.

A nudge. Kristoff looked to his left.

"_**KAI'S SILENT GESTURE"**_

_**We need to give the Princess space.**_

_**Privacy.**_

_**Come with me.**_

The blonde man nodded solemnly and followed the servant out of the room.

The door clicked shut.

* * *

Anna clutched tighter to her sister's unmoving body. Elsa was the only family she had left. Elsa was the first to show her what true love really was. Now Elsa was gone. And it was all because of her.

Anna looked up, blinking away tears and searching the Queen's face for any signs that she might still be alive.

_Please be alive. _

To her despair, she could find no indication that Death _had not taken_ her sister. Anna scrambled hard to find ways to wake her sister.

_You can't leave me._

_Not now._

_Not ever._

She shook her sister's shoulder, called out her name, kissed her icy fingertips even. _Love. Love will thaw_, she repeated it in her mind like a mantra. But the Queen would not wake. Anna's soul was tired, I could tell; but she kept on trying. She took hold of her sister's cold hands and began to sing.

It was only a few lines.

The Princess would've gone on singing_**, **_I'm sure, had it not been for the Queen's chest suddenly rising as though air were being forced into her lungs. Anna stopped, her mouth open wide in wonder as she began to shake her sister again, "Elsa? You're alive! Elsa!"

But there was no other answer. Besides her soft, weak breathing, the Queen gave no other response. But Anna was satisfied. She pressed her ear to the woman's chest, taking comfort in the fact that Elsa's heart was beating once again.

_I've got you, Elsa._

_You're okay, Elsa._

Those were her last thoughts before she drifted into sleep atop her sister.

* * *

**A/N from the Frost Siblings**

**Jez: **Writing the chapters has been really trying for us, to be honest, we're actually finding it very tough to write at the moment. I'm currently taking a lot of time working on Chapter 3 of Part II, while Will is working on Part III. We want it to be a great reading pleasure for you all, so we don't want to rush or force the writing too much until we end up giving you, our lovely readers, a messy work; so give us some time yeah! (I'm looking forward to the story's progression as all of you do and I'm sure Will does too as well!) Ciao!

_Frost Siblings (Jez) signing off! See you in the next chapter!_


End file.
